


Chocolate Valentine

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hot Chocolate, Implied YoYo/Mack, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: A quiet moment and two mugs of hot chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey inspired by this prompt; “It’s Valentine’s Day and I’m single and you want to cheer me up but you can’t cook nor bake to save your life so you make me hot chocolate instead and it is delicious and I think I love you???”

He wasn't sulking, no matter what Elena said and how much she teased him. He really wasn't.

It wasn't as if he was lonely, either.

Not exactly.

It just was Valentine's Day and the last time he celebrated it was a year before New York.

And now here he was, one hand less and almost everyone who knew him thinking he was dead. And single.

It really wasn't bothering him as much as others implied. And he wasn't _sad_. Just...nostalgic. Maybe.

Even Mace asked him if he was feeling well this morning.

Sighing, he fell heavily on the couch in the lounge, looking around him dejectedly.

He groaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

“I am sulking.” he realised, defeated.

Daisy's last Valentine was in 2011, little before she got her van and left for L.A.

She hadn't had time to think much of the day in the years that followed and looking back, she's quite amazed by the time that passed rather than feel alone.

She wasn't expecting anyone to be around today – most of the agents were still out on missions or had day-offs – so it surprises her when she sees Coulson on the couch.

YoYo had told her he was sulking, when she saw her and Mack off.

She leaned on the doorframe and watched him for a moment then moved quietly to the kitchen.

She hadn't seen him all day, but she could pick up his vibrations and he did sound somewhat … distressed.

She makes two mugs of chocolate and takes them to the couch.

She sits down beside him, the mugs on the sidetable, and shakes Coulson a little.

“Phil, hey.” she calls softly.

“Hmm?” he turns and opens his eyes. A soft smile lifts his lips. “Daisy...”

“I made us chocolate.” she smiled. “You seemed a little down, today.”

“It's Valentine's Day.” he replied. “It feels like it's the first time I get to realise what day it is.”

“I realised it's been six years since the last time I celebrated the day, and all that has happened makes it look longer. It's an interesting realisation, really. How my perception of time is affected by the events that took place.” she hums, passing him his mug and sipping from hers.

“Mmm. This is perfect, Daisy.” he almost moans, taking a sip.

Daisy hides her smile behind her mug.

“God, I love you.” he sighs.

Daisy stills, feels him freeze beside her, and turns to look at him. He looks like the deer caught in the headlights.

“Phil?”

“Uh...I...” he starts. “Happy Valentine's Day?” he tries.

Daisy leans close to him and quickly presses her lips to his.

“Happy Valentine's Day.” she smiled softly.

“Oh.” he breathed out. “Do you want to go out with me? For dinner or drinks.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Phil Coulson?”

“I...yes. Yes, I am.” he replied. “Saturday night? I'll pick you around seven?” he asked.

“Yeah. That sounds nice.” she said, snuggling closer to him, manouvering around his mug and making sure neither spilled their chocolate.

“This is nice.” he sighed.

Daist hummed.

“I miss the TV.” she sighed. “We could be watching a cheesy Valentine's Day movie now.”

“I know. Mace took all our fun toys.” he sighed.

They staid quiet for a few moments, sipping their chocolate, until their mugs were empty and Coulson set them down on his sidetable.

Suddenly, Daisy turned around.

“You know I love you, too, right?” she asked, urgently.

“I know.”

“No, I mean...”

“I know.” he smiled, leaning closer to kiss her.

Daisy sighed in the kiss.

“Thank God.” she said, a hair's breath away from his lips.

He gave her a little smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Shut up and kiss me.” she smiled.

Phil chuckled and did as he was told.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Daisy.”

“Happy Valentine's Day, Phil.”

 


End file.
